


You’re Late

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Supernatural 100 Kink List & Kink Bingo Fics [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Reader’s late and Dean’s not happy about it…





	You’re Late

“You’re late,” said Dean. You laughed as you set the bucket full of ice down on the motel table.

“I was gone for three minutes,” you said, taking in Dean’s steely face. He was still in his FBI outfit, his tie undone but still around his neck.

“You said you’d be back in two. You’re late,” said Dean, giving you a hard glare. It took you a second but there was a reason he hadn’t changed into pajamas, hoped in the shower quite yet. 

“Sorry,” you said, walking over in front of him. You kicked off your heels on the way and kneeled down in front of him. You licked your lips and blinked long and slow before looking up through your lashes. “Daddy.”

“Something could have happened to you,” he said, slipping his tie off his neck. “I don’t like when you make me worry like that.”

“Let me make it up to you Daddy,” you said, sitting up on your knees, eyes trailing down to stare at his crotch. Your hands slid up his thick thighs, thighs that you’d ridden over and over before when Dean was teasing you. Your hands found his belt and undid his zipper, not tugging them down as you untucked his shirt. You only unbuttoned the ones you needed to as you smirked to yourself.

Carefully you let your hands wander around to his back side, just letting him feel you against the strength of those legs as your lips found his lower stomach. You went lower with kitten kisses and small sucks until you were at the part on his perfect skin that could turn him into a whining mess to get you to go where he really wanted, just a millimeter more down.

“Trying to tease, Daddy tonight? Late on top of that? Someone needs to be punished,” said Dean, his fingers dancing under your jaw and pushing you away gently. You pouted in protest but Dean was smiling wickedly, some new form of punishment forming in his head before you.

“Punish me Daddy,” you said, Dean’s dick twitching only so in his pants at the comment. He curled his finger for you to stand.

“Strip,” he ordered. You took a step back and worked your fingers to your blouse, undoing the buttons as Dean looked on, his tongue darting out as you showed more and more skin. You didn’t untuck it from your pencil skit and instead reached your hand around to your back, pulling down the zipper slowly. Your fingers dipped in the waist of the black garment and shimmied it down over your hips until gravity took over. Your shirt fell off your shoulders as you spun around, Dean inhaling deeply as he took in your backside. 

You slipped your lace thong off and undid your bra clasp, letting everything hit the floor before you turned around to face him.

Dean was still dressed which surprised you some. His face didn’t show he wanted you to undress him or that he was even all that turned on. But he had an air of dominance about him and you did as told when he got like this. He nodded to the bed and you lay on your back, Dean surprising you more by dropping to his knees at the end of the bed.

“Daddy?” you asked, propping yourself up on your elbows. Dean’s large hands on your thighs spread you open wide for him, his chest heaving.

“I was going to give my good little girl a treat this evening,” said Dean, mumbling his lips along your leg. “Daddy didn’t want anything in return except to make his baby feel good. Then you had to go and be bad.”

“Daddy,” you said, calloused thumbs tickling the skin close to your folds. He let out a fake sigh as he rested his head against your thigh, the scruff tickling it.

“Daddy was gonna eat that pretty pussy out, make you come over and over and over again on my tongue,” said Dean, looking up with devious green eyes. “You were a minute late baby. I think maybe I should only give you one minute of my tongue now. You better come when that minute is up, understand?”

“Fuck, Daddy,” you said with a grin. Dean wasn’t one for pushing, always preferring long and drawn out but you weren’t going to say no to the opportunity. “Please, do it.”

Dean paused a beat before latching himself around your clit. Your first thought was he was going much too slowly but about three seconds later he was ravishing the poor thing. You tried to buck up your hips and found a hand press you back into place, the other one shoving two fingers in you, pumping in and out at a harsh pace.

All you could think of was that you weren’t going to come, you couldn’t come that quickly. Dean added a third finger after a few pumps and your hands shot to his hair. He was sucking and swirling at the small bud like he’d never get to eat pussy again. You weren’t sure how much time had passed but you were withering and trying to clench around his fingers, trying to force your orgasm.

Dean felt you and somehow went harder, put more pressure in all the right spots, curled his fingers in the right way and you were seeing spots from the pleasure of it. 

“Daddy!” you cried out as Dean pulled his fingers away and replaced them with his tongue, lapping up your juices as you shook and shuddered. He pulled back before you had to push him away, everything way too sensitive down there.

“Good girl,” said Dean, standing and walking to the side of the bed to lean down and kiss you.

“You’re a fucking pro at that,” you said, Dean chuckling and helping you sit up. 

“Couldn’t do it without my baby girl,” said Dean. “You shower first, you’ve earned it.”


End file.
